


So This Is Love?

by Dolimir



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair ponders love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Love?

## So This Is Love?

#### by Dolimir

  
I don't own them. Never did.  
  
  


* * *

Judging by the way the men and women who had flitted through Naomi's life bandied the word about, Blair had grown up thinking that 'love' was a code word for 'let's have sex.' In his late teens he realized that perhaps he was being a tad overly cynical by applying that belief to the general populace, although it did still apply to Naomi. 

Blair never truly expected to fall in love. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea, he just knew himself well enough to know he didn't possess the sort of selflessness described in romance novels and Hallmark cards. It wasn't that he didn't have affection for a great number of people in his life, he just knew it wasn't the stuff of legends or fairy tales. 

So it came as something of a shock when he realized he was in love. When the realization hit, he tried to convince himself it was lust, an emotion he knew quite a bit about, but upon examination he recognized that it was a completely different feeling. While he believed that the new feeling might eventually become passion, it didn't negate the warm glow of love he was currently feeling. 

Blair leaned back against the couch cushion and blew out a breath of pent-up air. 

Love. 

Who would have thunk it? 

Obviously not Sam. 

A cackle escaped him when he realized she now owed him a c-note. But his humor disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. 

So this was love? 

He barked out with laughter as an image of Lady and the Tramp sharing a strand of spaghetti popped into his head. 

Jim looked up from his cutting board in the kitchen and cocked an eyebrow at him. Blair just grinned at him. Jim shrugged his shoulders and continued the task of making their dinner. 

Rubbing both hands over his face, Blair stared at the vaulted ceiling and wondered if what he was feeling could simply be some deeper shade of affection as of yet unexplored. But the more he probed the new emotion, the more he was convinced that it was indeed love. 

Lowering his chin until Jim came back into view, Blair studied his partner. While he had no doubt that Jim held great affection for him, he wasn't sure it would qualify as love. He knew that Jim would much rather deal with the physical aspect of a relationship than the spiritual or emotional ones; probably because he had been burned in the romance department more than Blair had been, if such a thing were possible. 

"The squirrel is really burning rubber, huh?" 

Blair blinked in confusion when he realized that his partner was speaking to him. He laughed incredulously. "What?" 

"You're thinking awfully hard about something." 

Nodding in understanding, Blair grinned. "Yeah, I suppose I am." 

Jim put a casserole dish in the oven, then turned and faced him again. "Anything I can help you with?" 

Blair huffed in quiet amusement. 

"What?" Jim's tone indicated that he didn't understand the joke and was trying to make sure he wasn't the butt of it, but he was also giving Blair a chance to explain before he lost his temper. 

Deciding to head off any hurt feelings, Blair leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Have you ever been in love before? I mean, truly, deeply and madly in love?" 

"Yeah, I think so. At least once or twice." 

"And how did you know?" 

"What? Know that I was in love?" 

"Yes." Blair flopped back against the cushion and waved his hands around the loft. "Was the air cleaner? Did the birds sing louder?" 

Jim leaned against the counter and appeared to be pondering the question. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." 

"Did you ever..." 

"Ever?" Jim prompted. 

"Wake up one day and just realized you were in love?" 

Jim remained silent. 

Blair dug his fingers into his palms to prevent himself from fidgeting. "I mean, unexpectedly. Were you just walking down the path of life, fat, dumb and happy, then realized as you stopped that you were in love?" 

Jim dropped his chin to his chest and whispered something under his breath. 

"Pardon me?" 

Instead of answering, Jim pushed himself off the kitchen island and closed the distance between them. 

"Jim?" 

Placing his hands on the back of the couch, one on each side of Blair's head, Jim rested his forehead against Blair's. 

"I said," he whispered, "It's about fricken time." 

Blair's breath left him as the implication of Jim's words hit him. "Been waiting long?" he finally asked in a breathless whisper. 

Jim nodded. "For a doctorial candidate, you're not very bright." 

"Well, I like to study all the empirical evidence." 

"Uh-huh." Jim straddled Blair's lap. 

"You know, test the hypothesis." Blair rested his hands on Jim's hips. 

"Uh-huh." 

"Write out the conclusion." 

"Uh-huh." Blair's lips vibrated with the sound of Jim's assent. 

"So this is love?" 

"Yes, Chief. This is love." 

* * *

End So This Is Love? by Dolimir: Dolimir@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
